


What Big Sister Wants

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah gets home late after a late night with Snow. Lightning loses her temper and eventually forces herself on her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Big Sister Wants

Lightning was still brooding by the time Serah got home that night. Her restless leg tap-tap-tapping away at the floor, and her gaze lit with an anger Serah hadn’t ever seen there before.  
"Sis-" Serah began, but Lightning quickly cut her off.

"Do you have ANY IDEA what time it is?" she almost yelled.

"I’m s-sorry! I was out with Snow and-"

"I KNOW where you were and who you were with. What I want to know is why you weren’t home when you said you’d be."

"W-well, you see, we just lost track of time…"

Lightning rose from her chair and moved quickly till her face was inches from Serah’s, staring her down. “If you were going to be this late, I expected you’d have a better excuse than that.”

"I’m sorry, sis, but I don’t understand why you’re so angry! This isn’t like you!"

"That IDIOT you’re so fond of, you know what he and his pals get up to in their spare time. Fighting monsters. It’s dangerous, and I don’t trust someone dangerous with my little sister."

Serah grew a bit of backbone at Lightning attacking her fiance like that. “THAT’S DANGEROUS?! As opposed to being a soldier? I’m sure that’s a such a safe job. Probably why Snow had to rescue you at the beach.”

-SMACK-

Lightning backhanded Serah so hard the girl lost her balance, tho Lightning grabbed her by the collar before she could fall.

"Well at least I care enough about you to make sure my life won’t ever endanger yours! More than I can say for that idiotic buffoon. He’s like a high school student. He doesn't even know what love is."

"And you do, sis? You don’t love anybody but yourself."

Lightning suddenly went silent, her gaze downcast. Her grip on Serah’s collar loosened and Serah wondered if she’d gone too far.

"…I do…" Lightning mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Serah asked, concern in her voice.

Lightning shoved her sister against the wall, Serah caught too unguarded to even struggle before her elder sister’s lips were against hers. Each forceful kiss overwhelmed the younger sister. The flowery taste on Lightning’s lips. The way Lightning caressed her tongue with her own. That fire in Lightning’s eyes, burning so very, very hot.

When Lightning broke away from kissing Serah, she finally noticed her big sister was pinning her arms against the wall.

"I love you, Serah… more than I could ever say…" Lightning was tearing up. Serah hadn’t seen that in a long time.

"Sis, I… I love you, too. You’re my big sis, of course I love you." Familial love. That’s what Lightning had to be talking about, right? That kiss didn’t mean anything… right?

Lightning didn’t seem to hear her. “…but that man is trying to take you away from me. You’re all I have and I won’t let him take you!”

Frightened, Serah began to struggle, but it was useless. Lightning was the strong of the siblings by far. It was like an ant trying to overpower a spider. It just wasn’t going to happen.

Instead, Lightning forced Serah to raise her arms above her head, Lightning able to pin both down with a single hand without too much trouble. Then in one swift motion, Lightning pulled out some handcuffs and snapped them shut around Serah’s wrists.

There were still tears in her eyes by the time Lightning had dragged Serah to the bedroom and tied the handcuffs to the top of the bedframe. Serah could struggle all she’d like, but she wasn’t going anywhere. Both of them knew that, and that seemed enough for Lightning to regain a bit of her composure.

"I’m sorry, Serah. You shouldn’t have to see your big sister lose her temper like that." Lightning had a small smile now, and given the circumstances that frightened Serah more than her anger.

"Please, big sis, let me go. I won’t tell anyone. We’ll just go back to normal, I promise!" Serah was pleading as tho for her life. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then you’ll break up with Snow?" Lightning asked with a smirk. Serah’s voice caught in her throat at that, and Lightning continued. "It wouldn’t be back to normal if you didn’t. You’re being pretty selfish, little sis. You want to have Snow and have everything else go back to normal, but big sis doesn’t get anything in return. I thought I raised you better than that, Serah."

Before Serah could argue, Lightning was forcing another kiss on her, and her hand was sliding up under Serah’s blouse. Serah wanted to scream, but her voice failed her, all she could do instead was struggle against her bindings, kicking her legs, hoping Lightning would stop.

She didn’t, of course.

"Serah, no bra today?" Lightning asked as she gave one of her little sister’s breasts a squeeze. Serah let out a quiet gasp of pain, and Lightning flicked her thumb across Serah’s nipple.

"S-sis! Please stop!" Surprising even Serah, Lightning listened. She slid her hand out from under Serah’s shirt and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t finished, however. She pulled a cream-colored handkerchief out of her pocket and grabbed Serah by the chin.

"You know, you really need to quiet down. The neighbors will hear us." Lightning tied the cloth around Serah’s head, tho the younger sister did her best to resist. In only a matter of moments, Serah was in a worse position than she was before.

Lightning didn’t bother sliding her hands up Serah’s shirt this time. A small smile on her lips, Lightning grabbed her sister’s blouse by the collar and ripped it open. Buttons flew in all directions and fell to the floor like raindrops.

"Serah, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this…"

Serah could only bite down on her gag in response; too exhausted to keep struggling, too afraid to beg her to stop. Besides, it seemed like Lightning was talking more to herself than to Serah.

The elder sister leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on one of Serah’s breasts, as one of her hands slid up the girl’s slender waist, up to her other breast, gently massaging it in a steady rhythm. Occasionally she’d tweak Serah’s nipple between her fingers to get a yelp of pain out of her, or tease it when she felt like making her moan. All the while, Lightning’s mouth was just as busy; her tongue running a ring along her areola, or occasionally she’d just start sucking hard on her sister’s tit.

"You know, Serah… I heard a rumor that if you spend enough time sucking and squeezing on someone’s breasts, eventually they’ll start producing milk all on their own… I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?"

Serah vigorously shook her head in response, but it wasn’t as tho Lightning was actually listening. She was already kissing her way down Serah’s body. Between her breasts. On her navel. Until she reached her skirt and smirked.

The younger sister started struggling anew, but Lightning cut that short. “Serah, do I need to get some more restraints? Do I need to be rougher so that you’ll learn to behave?”

Tho she was shaking, Serah did indeed stop struggling, even when Lightning slid her hands up her skirt and started pulling her panties down. She sobbed as Lightning finished removing her panties, tossed them to the side, and flipped up her skirt.

"Looks like my little sis hasn’t been shaving, huh?" Lightning teased. She ran a single fingernail up along Serah’s labia, and then started petting her sister’s pussy. Up and down and up and down, using just the right amount of pressure, making Serah moan in pleasure even through her gag. Serah didn’t want it, but her pussy damn well did.

Serah let out even more lewd sounds when Lightning spread her pussy and started eating her out. Caressing her lips, pushing into her hole, teasing her clit. Every little thing Lightning did sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body, until she was dripping wet with her own juices.

"You’re such a messy girl, Serah, but don’t worry, big sis will forgive you." Lightning got up onto her knees and started rubbing Serah’s pussy again, but only for a moment before sliding two fingers inside. She positioned one of her knees behind her hand and started rocking her body, her weight pushing her fingers deep inside, and then letting them slide back out.

Faster and faster, the more she fucked Serah the more excited Lightning became. It hurt, but at this point Serah was too overwhelmed by sensation to do anything but moan and scream against her gag.

Lightning bent down as she fucked her sister, beginning to once against massage one of Serah’s breasts while she kissed her neck. As Serah grew closer and closer to reaching her peak, Lightning bit down hard and started sucking on the younger sister’s neck, tasting just a bit of blood as she did.

At that, Serah froze up completely and went dead silent, and Lightning could feel her cumming. When she finished, a bit of the bedsheet was thoroughly soaked and Serah had collapsed into an unintelligible pile of gasps and whimpers.

"See, I knew you’d like it if you just gave it a shot," Lightning teased more. Had Serah all her faculties, she would have argued or begged to finally be let go. Instead she just let out a long contented sigh and slowly drifted to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, Serah would find herself with a locked collar and a metal chain leading from the collar to the headboard of the bed. Lightning had finally gotten what she’d always wanted, and she wasn’t going to let Serah go anywhere.


End file.
